warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Planned Content/@comment-34961342-20180420124131/@comment-34961342-20180420184313
Next in War Robots. Modules Author - WR_Tofsla Modules are the new kind of secondary equipment we’re currently working on. They provide interesting utility effects for your robots to augment your playstyle in new, often unexpected ways. What effects Modules have? It’s not as much about maximizing your strength, as about giving you more options. Want to repair yourself on the go? Or to make agile enemies less jumpy? How about increasing your potential against tougher enemies? There are modules for almost everything. Choose wisely though, as you cannot have it all. How Modules are balanced? There are three types of modules — offensive, defensive and special — with three types of corresponding slots where you can insert them. Every robot has a specific set of slots and while one machine might lack in ability power or raw stats, it can be compensated with high extension potential through modules. When Modules will arrive? We plan to release Modules later this year. Here are some examples of Modules we plan to include in the first batch. Note: Modules are deep in development. All visuals you see in the article are subject to change. Energized Ammo Attack module After every X points of damage dealt, you receive Y% chance to immobilize a damaged enemy for a brief time. Here’s to you, Kumiho-Haechi-Bulgasari hunters. One of these is waltzing around you without giving you even a slightest chance to hit it? Bam. Now it’s nailed to the ground. Enjoy your meal. Squad Leader Attack module When you have X allies nearby, your robot activates an energy field making all enemies inside more vulnerable to incoming damage. This module gives you another incentive to stick closer to your friends (and for them — to stick closer to you). It’s an ultimate brawler strike-team tech that gives you a significant boost in close quarter skirmishes as long as you are grouped together. Death Mark Attack module After dealing X damage on a current robot, next attack on the enemy robot makes it extra vulnerable to all incoming damage. Robot’s vulnerability is visible to all your allies. See that huge mobster? Now he’s marked to death and doesn’t look so scary anymore. Not only that, Death Mark also telegraphs to your teammates which target they should attack, which makes taking down big targets much easier with even minimal coordination. Repair Unit Defense module Restore X HP over Y seconds. All incoming damage interrupts repairing. We’ve all been there. You had a good run behind the enemy trenches, but now you are all alone with 10 HP left. What to do? Definitely not catapult yourself out to redeploy on a next robot. With Repair Unity you have a solid way to get back in action — activate it, wait for a while and you’re good to go again. Just don’t forget about that “damage interrupts repairing” part. Repair Unit is not made for mid-combat fixing, you have to be in safety to utilize it successfully. Battleborn Defense module Get extra resistance to all damage types for X seconds after deploying. Beacon rushers, rejoice. Defending a beacon somewhere on the outskirts of the universe should be so much simpler with this module, as whenever you respawn you can take much more damage head-on… But only for so long. Be fast, be decisive — otherwise your enemies will just wait behind the corner and then continue fighting you on an even field. Spy Special module If you didn’t receive any damage for X seconds, you can enter the Spy mode. While in this mode, you look like an ally to your enemies. They still can hit you with direct hit weapons, but cannot target you until you receive Y damage or effect of the module wears off. You can consider it Stealth’s weirdo brother. Instead of turning you invisible to enemy’s radars, Spy module makes you look like an ally to them. It is extremely unlikely that someone will get fooled by this in a high-level squad play where everyone knows each other by the name. But in public games it opens up a great potential for some fun-to-observe shenanigans. *** This should give you a brief idea of what we’re going for with Modules. Not going too crazy just yet (jumping Furies are out of question… for now), but even that should be enough make the game more strategic and thoughtful, without taking the fun out of it. Now, what do you think?